JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Star bloodline
by KaiserNova7
Summary: follow the story of four warriors from different times as they settle in to this new world and face off something this world has never seen as one earns the right to be named Joestar. set after ep 14 of RWBY .rated t for language and might change in time
1. The three stars

**hello and welcome to my story. i am happy that your taking your time to read and review it. i am still new to writing so please leave some positive feedback and try to help me with some of the errors i have created  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. RWBY is created by Monty Oum and own by rooster teeth. and JOJO's Bizarre Adventure is created and own by Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

The universe is a strange place. There are countless worlds that are similar and different. some worlds are slow, some are fast, and some are opposite to the other.  
But what would happen if individuals from other worlds meet in another.  
This is truly, a Bizarre Adventure

* * *

Deep in a forest on a cloudless day, a young man was sleeping on the grass. Whitin moments the man woke up and slowly standing up. The man was a tall muscular man with black hair wearing a blue shirt with pauldron attached to the shirt. He also wore finger cut leather gloves and back pack. "What in the world" he said as he looked around the area. 'C_ould this be the afterlife?' _he wondered but he believed it wasn't because he would have been greeted by both of his parent by now. How did he get there? Why was he here. And why are there two other individuals close by. As the man was staring at the other two he see's that they're the same height as him at 6 ft. 4 and appeared to be the same age as him.

The one at the left had the same hair color as him but was spiky and a little more messed up and was wearing a headband as well as a striped scarf. He was wearing a skin-tight shirt that was cut off at his lower mid riff including similar gloves. The other person on the right had a dark blue hat with what appeared to be hair sticking out at the back with the same color. He also was wearing what appeared to be a long jacket and looking at the collar of his jacket was a chain on the left side of his collar. Was the man a fugitive? The conscious man thought but what would be a better question is why they look similar to each other and to him self. Just as he was finished inspecting the two and looking away for a brief minute when one of them woke up, the one with the head band. Just as the first one looked at him he spoked.

" Ughhh... Who the hell knocked me out" he said as he rubbed his left hand . After feeling more awake he realized something, his left arm was fine. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted shaking as if he dived into a cold pool. why was his arm normal?

"What happen sir?" The first man asked concerned but the second man didn't listen as he was quivering at the sight of his left arm and sweating "You should calm down or else your head piece might get soaked"

"My what?" The other person said as he touched his forehead with his other hand. He felt the fabric of the headband and started to shake more and took off the headband to see what it was. After removing it to inspect it his eyes widen as far as his iris could. He started to calm down as he looked at the head band and murmured something under his breath "What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing" the other man said before looking at his left arm and head band again "Did it belong to someone you know?" The first man said trying to be friendly.

"Yes, it belong to my-" the second man was interrupted by sudden movement. When both looked at the direction the sound was coming from it was the third person.

"what the- where am I?" The third man said looking around and saw the other two "Hey, do you know where we are?" He asked the other two giving them a cold hard stare. "I'm sorry but we don't even know where we are" the second man said rubbing his neck. "Yare Yare Daze" the Third man said. "Well we won't get progress if we don't get to know each other" the first man said "what are your names?"

"Jotaro kujo" the third man told them showing no expression. it's as though he had no feelings. "Well, pleased to make your acquaintance Jotaro."the first man said before turning to the other gentleman. "And what is yours?"

The second man released a smirk on his face and said his name "Joseph Joestar" he said with confidence. the other two were given an face of suprise. "Old man?" Jotaro said confused. Joseph became angry at what jotaro said. "Who the hell you calling old you bitch!" He said to jotaro with rage dwelling in his fist ready to strike at him but was ignored by him as he was thinking. "Let me see your neck" Jotaro said as he came close to Joseph and pulled off his scarf and saw what he needed to see, The star shape birthmark.

"Why the hell are you looking at my neck you freak." Joseph said clenching his fist tight ready to swing at Jotaro.

Jotaro started to grab his collar and pulled it back to reveal that he too had the same birthmark which made Joseph be in shock "How do you two pocess the same birthmark as me?" The first man said "Say what?" Joseph said

"Please, let's not fight and get to know each other. I know both of your names so I should tell you mine as well, my name is Jonathan joestar and I too pocess the same star shape birth mark." Johnathan said as he stretch out his collar to show his birth mark.

"Grampa?" Joseph said confused. "please, let's not jump to conclusions. I would like to know one another but right now we should figure out where we are and find the nearest town."

"I agree" Jotaro said supporting Jonathan's idea of finding a nearby town "Alright but I'm not gonna trust you guys until we figure this whole mess out and would you please give me back my scarf?" Joseph said Pointing to Jotaro.

" here" he said tossing back Joseph's scarf to him as the three set out heading north but heard explosions close to them in the west.

"did you hear that as well? " Jotaro said looking at the direction of the explosions and without a word Johnathan started heading towards the explosion. He was a few feet away when jotaro grabbed him by his wrist and asked him, "what the hell are you doing, we all agree on your idea of going to the nearest town".

Jonathan pulled his arm away releasing jotaro's grasp on him "that was before the events that's occurring over there. You two can go without me but I'm going there. I don't care if i lose my life but i will never leave those that are in need of help" Jonathan said as he marched to where the explosion took place.

"Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro said as he follow jonathan to his destination as he put his hands in his pocket.

"what the hell, are you guys serious?!" Joseph said to them but they just kept on walking."well at least dont leave me behind" he said rushing to their side as all three march to the unknown location.

* * *

**well i hope you guys like the story. Love it? Hate it? review it! and stay awesome!  
**


	2. the black beast

sorry** for the wait guys, i would have posted this sooner but i found a jojo blog on tumblr and got stuck in there for god know how long**

**anyway back to the story**

* * *

"What's taking you so long?" Jotaro said toward Joseph as he was behind.

"Hey you had a head start" Joseph reply before returning to the group.

As the three arrive shortly to their destination there was a large open field. and what they saw was something outrageous. What they was a standing 35 ft tall beast, its body was fully black from head to toe with white plates attached to its body. Its figure resemble that of a dragon but with no wings attach to its back. Its jaw bone was fully revealed with silver hair at his chin. Its eyes where white as ivory with no pupils and a shining aura from it. There were many open scar's throughout its body as if the beast was in a fight. its head was lowered looking at its hand that was close to its chest in a form of a fist like if it was holding something.

"M-my god, what kind of monstrosity is it?!" Jonathan said shaking from the sight of the dragon-shape beast.

"Well, you don't see that everyday" Joseph said being as calm as Jotaro is right now. After seeing his last opponent turn his hand into a squirrel and made it run around killing people and changing to a butterfly and a flower, not many things can scare him that easily now.

Jotaro said nothing as he was inspecting the beast's hand and was a forearm dangling from its palm "its holding someone" he said breaking his silence.

"Are you serious?!" Jonathan said turning his attention to Jotaro now.

As he was raising his hand to point where the dangling arm was at, a shot of light appeared and hit the beast's torso. The beast jolted back from the shock of the blast as it roared at the sky in pain as the blow was a direct hit. The three turned to the left to see who fired that flare of light and what their eyes glimpse at were three girls:one on the floor out cold,one kneeling on the ground tired and one standing but was ready to fall down.

the girl resting on the ground was wearing a white dress and had her snowflake hair in a ponytail, her pale face had a scar running down her left eye.

The second girl kneeling wore a black blouse and skirt with red trimming. Her hair was a mix of black and red. She also had a red cloak with cross shape pins holding it to her shirt. The weapon she was holding was a scythe in a crescent shape,its frame was red with black trims.

And the one standing was tired as well. She had blonde messy long hair. She wore a tan button up vest with puffy sleeves and a yellow shirt showing her cleavage. As the blonde recalled her arm back a shotgun shell came out of her bracelet and extended her other arm as a light bursted out of her bracelet as it try to hit the beast once more.

The beast saw this light coming and moved its body to dodge it and it was successful. with her last shot she fell down and was unable to fight to fight the monster. The beast had seen the blonde fell and started walking toward them but it didn't saw a black object hit its mouth, stopping the monster. the object appeared to be a weapon and pierced its skin and stuck there, a black ribbon was attached to the weapon and on the other end was a shadowy figure as it swung around the monster's mouth so it wont open its mouth. The figure went straight up and its movement stopped mid air. As the figure was in mid air the three were able to see who it was, another girl with a black bow on her head was the mysterious figure. She wore a black vest with a white sleeveless undershirt. The girl wore white shorts with stocking that change from black to purple.

As she was plummeting down to land on the beast mouth, there are gonna realize that the monster wasn't stupid. It felt the black ribbon loosen and the beast took this opportunity to retaliate. the beast opened its mouth causing the bow wearing girl to fall quicker and when she was close to its mouth, the beast hit her with it jaw and made her fall to one of the trees that surrounded the field and taking the ribbon with her as it unraveled from its mouth and taking her weapon with her as well. After seeing her fell the beast started walking toward the others to finish them off. From what they had seen here the three men knew that they have to help.

"What should we do? we can't just leave them here to die" Jonathan stated as he kept his eyes on the beast.

"Ah, I can't think of anything right now. what about you jotaro?" Joseph said turning right to him but he wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?!" he said looking for him and he was running to get behind the beast.

As he slid to stop he thought to himself _'YAare Yare Daze_'. He brought up his left arm up and started pointing at the beast and he suddenly shouted "STAR PLATINUM!." When both men stared at Jotaro shouted, a blueish figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure went up to the beasts tail grabbed it tightly and raised it over his head,and then the figure shouted "ORA". The beast felt its tail being tugged and felt itself being picked up and thrown back from the three girls. The black figure flew about 40 feet away from jotaro as the blueish figure vanished. the beast hit the ground hard on its back as a cloud of dust appeared around it. the other two took this chance to regroup with him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MAN?!" Joseph said furious at jotaro for doing something so idiotic like that.

Jotaro, being his calm self, starred at joseph with his signature stare and said to him "were not done yet, That thing is still alive." The cloud of dust slowly vanished as the beast rolled back and was on all four's and the beast still had the mystery person in its hand. As they saw from afar, the girl with the red cloak said to the blonde "who are they sis?''

"I dont know, but thank god they showed up." she said to her still keeping her eyes on the three males waiting to see what they're gonna do.

"So, any idea guys?'' joseph said waiting for the others to reply.

"We fight!" Jonathan said raising his hand up, making fist with them and putting them close to his chest.

"alright, this thing's already pissing me off." Jotaro said pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up, and making the mysterious figure come out again.

The beast was intrigued by what jotaro did and forget about the girls and brought his attention to the three in front of itself.

"Well then," joseph said pulling out a pair of steel bolas with J's on each ball out of nowhere and started swinging them at his fingers, "LETS GO!" and altogether, they rushed toward the beast as it roared at them.

To be continue...

* * *

**well, that's the end of ch 2. I hope you all like this chapter and leave your reviews before you leave.  
**


	3. the battle Pt 1

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PART 3 OF JOJO IF YOU HADN'T READ OR FINISH READING THAT PART.***

** IF YOU'RE A FAN OF RWBY THAT DOES NOT READ JOJO AND WANT TO READ JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING THE FIRST PART OR WATCH THE 2012 ANIME CAUSE THEY ALREADY ANIMATED PT.1 AND PT.2 ****IF YOUR LAZY LIKE ME**  


******Disclaimer: dont own anything**

* * *

The three males charged towards the beast that their facing. it brought out a roar powerful enough to knock back the star bearing champions. Our three heroes were able to land unharmed and slowly brought themselves back up and getting ready to battle with the dragon-like beast.

"Dammit, I lost momentum'' Joseph said looking at his now still bolas.

"I suppose that it's gonna be a challenge defeating such a thing" Jonathan stated rubbing his right arm then getting back into his battle stance.

after seeing what power the thing had when it roared jotaro sighed and suggested to his allies, "wanna split up?" he said knowing that taking it on head to head would be a disaster.

Without giving jotaro's idea a second thought, Joseph gladly sprinted left and shouting to his other comrades "way ahead of ya!" as he brought back the momentum into his bolas.

Jonathan wanted to disagree with Jotaro's plan but Joseph was already running away from them, he just went with it and ran to the right. the white plated beast saw both Jonathan and Joseph go different ways and Jotaro staying in front. It knew that they were doing so the beast decided to go all out. it raised its arm up and threw the person that it was holding captive high into the air.

all three saw the beast threw the mysterious individual up into the air and saw that it was a young man, Jotaro was the first to see what he looked like, he had brown hair that appeared to be a little less length of jonathan's. the captive looked beaten up with his clothes all ripped with blood stains on his clothes. with further inspection he also had three scars lined up on his right cheek that appeared to be recently cut and had on glasses with a black frame. A sword with a golden handle was in its sheath was with the young man. the black beast head was beneath him as it looked up to its captive and opened its mouth as he started plummeted to the earth. all three saw that the beast was gonna eat his own captive, in which made Jonathan furious at what the beast would do. He ran toward the demonic being without giving it a second thought.

Jotaro saw that Jonathan was rushing toward the beast and with curiosity in his mind, he wanted to see what he would do. he set his sight on the beast and saw its left arm being raised. that's when Jotaro figure out what it was doing. the beast wasn't gonna eat its captive, it was fooling them so that it can annihilate the one who would come to aid him. He knew that he had to step in as well since Jonathan didn't see the beast hand gesture. he sprinted towards the dark being and doing so, the blueish figure reappeared. he wasn't gonna make it in time to warn Jonathan so Jotaro did what no human could ever do. without warning, jotaro shouted into the air: "STAR PLATINUM, STOP TIME" and doing so the figure known as star platinum did what it was told. Everything surrounding him slowly stopped as he was still running toward the intelligent black figure not being affected by the time being still. jotaro saw that Jonathan was in mid air when star platinum stopped the flow of time. he looked to where Joseph was and he had his arms realized that he had released his bolas as there were in mid air.

Jonathan couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. when he heard what jotaro said he turned his head towards him as he felt his whole body stop. he couldn't do anything at all but stare at where jotaro was as he ran toward the beast. What made Jonathan afraid was that he was aware of what's happening in front of him. '_how is this happening?'_ he thought to himself as jotaro ran towards their enemy.

He couldn't keep time frozen for much longer so Jotaro jumped straight up 10 feet away from the beast while star platinum raised his right arm and extending his index and middle finger out toward the beast's jaw. Before time started to flow naturally again jotaro yelled out "STAR FINGER" which caused star platinum's two finger to extend quickly and hitting the beast jaw causing it to close shut and jolted back which saved Jonathan from getting hit. as time resumed Joseph's bolas rapidly went towards the beast head and wrapped its mouth, causing the beast not to re-open its mouth to eat the boy and stopping it from roaring again.

Jonathan turned his head back as he saw the beast hand was going to hit him. he looked straight up to see that Joseph bolas hit its mouth and wrapped around it. the beast hand stopped moving towards Jonathan as it was hit. He was lucky that its hand stop where it was as he planted his feet onto it. as he put his legs on the beast hand, Jonathan felt something familiar, he looked up again at the monster and saw an aura surrounding the bolas as it was hurting the wretched beast.

he saw that its captive plummeted to the earth and already passed the beast head. without thinking, Jonathan jump forward as he catches the man with the sword as well. Jonathan was glad that his companions were helping him in both saving this unknown guy and the other four girls. with this person in hand, Jonathan forgot something, how was he gonna land. he would be able to land safely by himself but when he grabbed this guy he didn't know that he would be fell towards Joseph and hitting him on his way down. Joseph tumbled backwards as Jonathan and the other man fall on top of him.

'_I__diot! He was so focused on saving this kid that he forgot to think of a way to land. I'm actually reconsidering whether he my grandad or not_' Joseph thought as he tried to push back both of them. Jonathan was still awake and saw Joseph try to get him off.

"terribly sorry Joseph" Jonathan said as he got up with the young man in one hand and raised his hand toward Joseph so he can pick him up. Joseph saw Jonathan's gesture of kindness and gripped his hand with Jonathan's and forget about what happened. As he got up they both saw the beast step back and stumbled on the trees as it fell down on the sea of trees. they both looked to where jotaro landed and saw him walk back to them.

"Thank you both for helping me out. if it wasn't for you, Joseph, for tangling its mouth i would be sure that me and this individual would have perished." jonathan said towards joseph.

"Heh, it was nothing" Joseph said grinning towards jonathan.

"and you jotaro, i know that you have done something to shut that beast's mouth and I'm glad for that as well" he said looking at Jotaro waiting for him to reply.

"You're welcome" was all that he said.

"alright, lets get out of here before that thing gets back up. I'm pretty sure that its pissed of right now" Joseph said towards the other two.

"right!" Joanthan said "we should find that girl who fought that beast before us." he said as he was referring to the girl with the black bow.

"what about those three?" Jotaro said looking toward the other girls.

"oh crap! I forgot!" Joseph said placing his hands to his head. "Listen, I'll greet them and after that we'll follow to where that one girl fell of to" he said already walking in the three girls direction but in his mind he wanted to make them think he was a hero as he hid a evil grin from them. the other two just didn't care what Joseph was doing and just continue walking toward the other direction.

Just as the two walk toward where the bow wearing girls went and Joseph heading to where the other three girls were, all three males felt a force hitting them. they felt a dark aura filling the area and looked to where the beast landed. they saw it stand up and a dark aura surrounded it as it looked toward them.

"That thing wont give up, will it?" Joseph said slouching in disappointment and letting his arms wobble as he walk back toward Jotaro and Jonathan

" *sigh* guess this will be round two then?" Jotaro said as star platinum appeared again standing by him

"Alright, lets finish this once and for all" Jonathan said putting the young man into a bush hiding him from the beast.

To be continue...

* * *

**well sorry i had to leave it as a cliffhanger but as you know about the jojo series,they always leave good cliffhangers. but i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.i appreciate all who read this story and remember to stay awesome!  
**


	4. the battle Pt 2

**hello once again everyone. I wish to thank everyone who stick by my story and enjoy reading it. I'm sorry I've been focusing more on the jojo's rather than team RWBY but dont worry, they will be meeting each other pretty soon  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

Both girls were amazed at what our heroes have done. Not only did they show they're strong but they were capable of doing what they couldn't do.  
"Wow" was the only thing the blond said as she was amazed by what Jotaro did.

"So cool" the red hooded girl said with excitement.

the jojo's all knew that the beast was enraged at what our three heroes had done to the creature. they all felt a dark power surrounding them after the the beast arose from the forest. an aura surrounded the monster as it stared at the ones who took his prisoner and made itself tumble back.

"Did he shrunk?" Joseph said pointing at the dark being in confusion.

"How can it?" Jonathan reply to Joseph realizing it as monster now standing 28 ft tall now. It was staring at them motionless for quite a while. The jojo's thought that the creature is trying to pierced through their soul to frighten them but they stand their ground, especially Jotaro. his stare met with the beasts. It couldn't scream in rage at them cause the bolas that Joseph threw at it were still tangled around its mouth.

The monster stop staring at jotaro and his allies and turned its attention to the helpless girls across itself. It started to slowly march toward the helpless girls ready to finish what he had started before they arrived. the Jojo's wanted to stop the beast from hurting the girls even more but something was wrong with them. Jonathan was ready to charge toward the beast to get its attention again but his legs weren't responding to him

Joseph and Jotaro felt this sensation too as they try to move as well."what the hell?!" Jotaro said looking at his legs before they all realized what it did.

"The bastard stunned us! I don't know how but it stunned us!" Joseph said in rage as he tries to work his legs. "Such a cheap trick." Jonathan said as he slap his thighs trying to wake them up. they wondered if the force the creature made caused it or its stare was the cause. The three were now helpless to save the girls as the beast continue walking. "Fine! If that's the way it wants to play then so be it!" Joseph said clenching his fist.

"what can we do now?" Jonathan said questioning Joseph

"The only thing I know best!" Joseph said bringing his smirk once again. He raised his hand up with a piece of sting was clenched in his hand. the small string was tied to a vine as it started to appear from the ground beneath them and landed on his open hands. There were multiple vines tangled with each other making a makeshift rope. The vines color was similar with the grass which made it easy to hide it. Jonathan and Jotaro were surprised that they weren't able to see the vines that Joseph placed.

"What the!?" Jotaro said surprised by the hidden vine beneath them. "did you plant this?"

"Of course I did! I'm always one step ahead!" Joseph said wrapping the vine around his left arm. Jonathan was amazed by how intelligent and cunning joseph is but saw something strange about the vine. He saw some kind of liquid covering Joseph's rope-like vine.

"What's on the vine?" Jonathan said. "Oil!" Joseph answering Jonathan's question.

"What for?" Jotaro asked wondering why he would coat the vine with it.

"you'll see" joseph said with his grin still in place.

He pulled and whipped the makeshift rope causing a force to flow along it. by the time Joseph pulled on the rope the beast was half way to the girls. the creature was unaware of what Joseph did as its leg was wrapped around by the rope. "gotcha!"Joseph yelled as he saw the rope tangled its right. whithin seconds Jonathan felt a familiar aura close to him and turned to see that Joseph was the source of this aura.

Joseph emitted a massive static like energy in his arms as it surge through the oiled vines. the massive energy surging through the vines headed toward the beast and was unaware of the energy that was approaching it as it tried to walk. The beast stopped in its trails as the massive energy run through its body. the beast was being shocked by Joseph's attack that the power he emitted stunned the creature as the energy kept going throughout its body.

another force rose from the beast as it hit the jojo's yet again causing them to fall back and making Joseph lose his grip of his rope. they landed hard on the ground causing them to grunt in reaction. the jojo's sat up and turn their attention to the beast again as it's still stunned from Joseph's attack with its head down.

"Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro said referring to the still beast as he readjusted his hat.

"can you guys move now?"Joseph asked hoping that the force the beast created would release them from their paralysis. Jotaro was the first to try to stand, he struggled to get up as his legs trembled under his weight but became successful to stand tall. the other follow shortly afterwards.

As the beast sand motionless the jojo's took this time looking around them to find anything useful to end this struggle with the beast. Jonathan was able to spot an object close by. It appeared to be the sword that the beast was holding along with the boy. Before Jonathan could walk over and pick the sword up Joseph yelled at him. "HEY! come, on. were gonna make this bastard fall!" he said picking up the vine with Jotaro by his side. Jonathan would be in disgust for Joseph profanity but seeing that they were grasping the vine, he forgot about it and headed toward them.

"alright then, on three we pull!" Jonathan said grasping the vine.

"1" he said as Jotaro called out star platinum once again as the ghost grabbed the vine.  
"2" and on cue the beast head looked up awaken from being knocked out and turned its head toward the jojos.

"3!" Jonathan yelled as they all pulled their hardest and made the beast fall the opposite side of them creating another dust cloud surrounding it.

"Hell that things weigh's a ton" Jotaro said breathing hard but not for Jonathan or Joseph as they look fine. Jonathan took this time of relief to obtain the sword he looked at before. as he reached the sword it had a golden handle. he gazed at the handle and saw something engraved on it. there was blood on the handle that looked like the letter P. Jonathan finally realized it, the sword was his own. before returning to the others a massive roar filled the air causing everyone to cover their ears as the screech was too high pitch.

as the smoke cleared out the beast changed Dramatically. the beast had shrunk yet again now appearing to be 16 ft tall. The creature was on all fours with wings attached to its front arms. The bolas that were wrap around its mouth finally got loose letting the creature to roar once again. its lower jaw was finally had flesh as it snarled toward them. its mane was grey and its tail was spiky.

the jojo's don't know that the girls were now truly frighten as they saw the beast appeared from the cloud. "oh no" the blonde said with a weak voice. the two girls were now in fear for what the jojos do not know about the beast. without warning the blonde shouted to their heroes "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE IT!" The jojos heard her cry as they ready themselves. One thing for sure, they were gonna kill this demonic being once and for all.

To be continue...

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter. would've got this chapter up earlier but i swear some of the word are getting deleted which is making it harder for me to finish these chapters. I've been seeing the same problem in other stories as well. well hope you have a good day and happy thanksgiving everyone ^.^  
**


	5. The Battle Pt 3

Hello** everyone once again. I hope everyone had a good week as i had. as you have seen that i have changed the name of the title because i thought that this one would suite this story even more. anyway on to the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: dont own anything.**

**Note: Yare Yare Daze means alot of things in japanese but for Jotaro it means 'give me a fucking break'**

* * *

The black creature was enraged at the jojo's for all that they did. Tossed it, trapping it, hurting it, but most of all, taking the boy away from it. The demonic creature didn't care about them before, it wanted the jojo's to leave it alone by not acknowledging them even when they arrive from the forest but the blonde and the bow girl attacked it when they arrived showing it was a threat. Now the beast wants both the girls and the jojo's gone, forever.

Without warning, the beast rushed the jojo's with lightning speed raising its left arm ready to strike. Its first victim was jotaro for he was the one to receive the beast wrath as it swung its arm to him and letting its claws dig into his torso. The force the beast gave to jotaro was able to cause him to be pushed far away and hitting the ground hard. its next opponent was Joseph as he was traumatized by the force it gave to jotaro.

It saw his fear and took this opportunity to lashed its head toward him as he open its mouth and bit Joseph on his left shoulder. Joseph screamed out in pain as the enraged beast picked him up and striking him down to the floor multiple times. His screams was like music to the beast as it continue to pulverize Joseph as the ground started to break under him.

It finally stop smashing him and open its mouth to see the aftermath it had did to Joseph and saw him bruised up throughout his entire body and coughing up blood. It's rage wasn't satisfied even with his blood in its mouth as it dripped down its neck. The beast turned its attention to the one who kidnapped its prisoner, Jonathan. The beast slowly went to Jonathan but stop suddenly. It was letting him have a final chance to leave this place with the other two and bring back the boy.

"To believe that something like you would cause all this trouble for us ,mark my words demon, this will be you last battle!" Jonathan said towards the beast as he unsheathe his sword and pointed it towards the beast. The creature took this gesture as his last remark before his death as it dashed towards Jonathan. As the beast charged toward him, Jonathan jumped toward it just in time to stomp its head and let his sword slash the beast shoulder.

The beast doesn't care if it gets wounded everywhere, even with their strange powers lingering around it, the beast wanted to see the Jojo's lifeless bodies on the ground cover in blood. the beast didn't care about the girls anymore for it will show them the lifeless bodies of their light of hope as it will pierce their soul with fear and hoping that they all will never come back here again.

Jonathan was able to take out his sword and get off the beast before it spiral to the ground. both rolled on the ground and getting up quickly and looked at each other straight into their eyes yet again. the beast dug its claws into the ground still keeping its sights on Jonathan. He saw what the beast did and brought his sword close to his chest with both arms on the handle.

The creature open its mouth as it started inhaling the surrounding air around them making its torso expand. Jonathan began to worry for the air started thinning around him which the beast saw him and took this opportunity to strike. the beast let out a mighty roar as the air stored in its lungs were let out causing a force of air toward Jonathan.

Jonathan notice the concentrated burst of air coming to him so he stuck his weapon to the ground hoping he would be able to withstand the force but failed as the force was too powerful for him. the force of air knocked him with his sword far back as Jonathan rolled on the floor and lay there as his weapon went past him.

Jonathan tried to get up ignoring the pain surging through him but saw a shadow over him. he looked up and saw the beast stand in front of him looking down at him as it raised its right arm high into the air. In his mind, Jonathan knew he was defeated as he accepted his faith. Just as the demon was about to strike the final blow to Jonathan, his sword came out of nowhere and punctured the beast in its chest. the force the sword had was too powerful that the beast had to jump back and use its wings to balance itself.

Jonathan turned around to see that Jotaro was the one who saved him. Jonathan was glad that Jotaro intervened as he ran toward Jonathan. He was ready to stand up when suddenly the beast wrapped its long tail around Jonathan's neck and took him high into the air with Jonathan's weapon sill in its chest. Jotaro slid as he was too late to warn Jonathan as he was dangling in the air. "Damn bastard" Jotaro cursed the beast as he looked up into the sky knowing that he couldn't do anything now.

the beast hovered in the air strangling Jonathan with its tail. Jonathan tried his best to unravel its tail with his hands but he was now weak as he was losing air. The beast was enjoying seeing Jonathan struggling to break free from its grasp. the being wanted to let everyone see it snap his neck and let him fall onto the ground. It could feel his struggle slowly vanish as it was ready to break his neck. the beast was ready to let everyone see when a beam of light struck the joint in its arm.

Jotaro saw this beam and look to see who made it as he saw Joseph standing straight with a grin and his arm out toward the beast. Jotaro saw that he was holding something in his hand. As he looked closely it was a smooth red gem with a cross at the center. "gotcha ya bastard!" Joseph said out loud hoping his words would reach the beast.

With one of its arms broken, the beast started to fall and letting loose jonathan as he was able to breathe again. he regain consciousness as he grab the beast tail. He started to head toward his weapon and grabbed it as an aura surrounded him. the aura was transferred to the sword as Jonathan shouted "SENDO RIPPLE OVERDRIVE!" The beast felt this awesome power surge through it as it of nowhere the beast started to turn white with rays coming out of its wounds and causing an implosion making Joseph, Jotaro, and the three girls to come closer to each creature them created a massive white explosion getting everyone caught in it.

* * *

After a couple of minutes have past Joseph awoken and had a sore neck from the explosion but turned out to be fine despite the bite mark the beast gave to him on his left shoulder. He turned around as he wanted to see the lifeless body of the beast that they had just killed but there was no trace of the creature. He thought that Jonathan's attack was too powerful that he made the black beast evaporate.

"Damn, didn't think he'd be that strong" he said rubbing his neck. He turned to where the three girls were which were 5 ft away and saw them unconscious. Both jotaro and Jonathan woke up simultaneously leaving Joseph to ask them, "you guys alright?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you for your concern" Jonathan reply to Joseph with a smile. Jotaro didn't said anything and just got up with a grin.

"Is it over? Did we slay the wretched beast?" Jonathan said to Joseph "yup, we got 'em good. We finally won" he said bringing a smile to all. with all their efforts, they have slain the demonic beast, but their victory was only short lived.

"What do you mean 'you won'!?" A voice said behind them. They turned their head to see who said it. It was the pale girl with her hair in a ponytail that was unconscious before they arrived.

"Well 'sleeping beauty',while you were out cold we had to step in and take care of that big old thing" Joseph Told the stubborn girl.

"WHAT?! How childish of you taking credit for slaying that Grimm" the cold stubborn female protested for what Joseph had said.

"Yes we did, your allies were doing their best to protect you but they have failed and if we didn't intervene, you all would've perished under that creature's power" Jonathan stepped in supporting his friends.

"Oh yeah? And where's your proof that you killed it?'' She said crossing her arms waiting for them to reply. they couldn't show her the beast since its gone so Within a split second all three pointed behind her. Before she could turn around the blonde hair girl awoken putting her hand to her forehead.

"woah... That must have been one awesome party" she said before realizing what is occurring around her. "Yang, what happened!?" The other girl said aiding the blonde. "Oh hey Weiss. How did we get here?"

"You don't recall what happened here?" the one known as weiss said

"What?"

"Yang!did they killed that Grimm?"

"Sheesh Weiss, just calm down, I have a major headache." Yang said placing a hand on her head.

"Agh, now we have to wait for either Blake or Ruby to- wait, where's Blake?" The cold hearted girl said looking around the area.

"You mean the girl with the bow?"Joseph said

"Wait, did you did something to her!?" She said with rage

They could feel the air thin down around them when she said that. Jonathan had to figure out something to calm her down. "Please madam, you cannot assume that we have done something to your friend. I saw that she tried to fight off that monster but she was overwhelm by its power. If you care about your friends safety then let me search for her before anything worse happens." He said trying to calm down the girl but she draw out a rapier and pointing it at them. "And how can I trust you?"

Just then Jonathan brought his luck and pluck sword and struck it to the ground showing her that he won't break his promise.

"what are you doing?" She said

"Keeping my promise" Jonathan said leaving his weapon as he turned around and walked into the forest

"Well since your a bit ticked off, we'll be over there" Joseph said as he walked to where he was pointing and Jotaro following after.

"Can you believe how ignorant those guys are, claiming that they killed of that beast?!" Weiss said when the other jojo's were far away from her to say.

With that said Jotaro turned around and stared at Weiss for her remark. "Annoying girl" he said under his breath.

"hey now, c'mon Jotaro, you can't be like that. She was knocked out when we arrived. And besides they do look fine, especially the blonde." Joseph said with a grin and rubbing his chin.

Jonathan was wandering the woods for ten minutes already looking for the last girl. "Agh, this could take hours" he said searching behind every tree and brush. Just then he heard a twig snap behind him. Jonathan turned around quickly to see the missing girl bruised and wounded. "Oh no, madam are you alright?" he said rushing to her aid before she collapse under him. Jonathan sat down on the ground with her in his arms as he looked where she was injured. Jonathan saw that she was about to past out from her eyelids closing.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright" Jonathan said as he pulled out his left arm and placed it onto her chest. As he did his hand started to glow with the same energy he used to slay the beast. This energy was different from what he used for the beast as the girl started to glow with her injuries slowly vanishing. She felt like she was being brought back to life as the energy felt soothing to her.

Jonathan removed his hand knowing that all her injuries were healed as she sat up.

"Do you fell better now?" Jonathan asked her hoping that she is ok.

"Yes I do, thank you very much" she said as she saw jonathan stand up and putting out his hand to aid her.

"you're welcome" he said with a light smile.

The girl took his gesture and got up. "May I ask,what is your name?"

Jonathan said in a polite tone.

"Blake" she said dusting herself off.

"such a lovely name you have. I was wondering, why were you facing against that dark being?" he ask trying to get some answers to why they were fighting the beast.

"It was to rescue the boy it was carrying" Blake said as she saw Jonathan's eyes wide open.

"Oh sweet Christ, I forgot about him. I know this is much to ask but would you help me search for him?" he ask Blake for assistance. She took some time to think about this and accepted joining him to look for the person.

It has been half an hour since jonathan left. Both Joseph and Jotaro were bored out of there skulls waiting for him to get back from the woods. The two jojo's look over to where the three girls were. The red cloak girl woke up which made yang glad and hug her tight. Shortly after they heard noises coming from the woods and made everyone look. They all saw Blake, Jonathan, and the boy without his glasses in Jonathan's hands as everyone came rushing towards them.

"damn what took you so long?!" Joseph said to jonathan.

"Sorry it took so long Joseph, We would have came back sooner but we were searching for him" Jonathan said to Joseph.

"well then, now that's out of the way i guess we should introduce ourselves" joseph said to everyone. "My names Joseph, he's jotaro, and that's Jonathan" he told the girls with a smile.

"Well then, I'm Yang, the quiet one's Blake, the cold girl is Weiss, and this girl here is my young sister Ruby" Yang said as she brought the red cloak girl close to her and wrapped her arm around her showing that she is her sister. "Can I ask you guys something?" ruby ask the jojo's "make it quick" Jotaro said as he look like he wanted to leave already "are you official hunters?" all three had a confused look at what ruby had said. "Hunters?" they all said at the same time in a state of confusion. "You know, fighting Grimm,protecting everyone, a hero" Yang said explaining what it is.

"Im sorry but we are no hunters" Jonathan butted in answering her question. "You see! How can they be able to kill that Grimm if they dont even know what a hunter is !?" Weiss said in a state of anger. "Cause were badass like that" Joseph said making her furious. "they did kill it Weiss, we both saw how they did it" ruby said referring to herself and Yang. "Yeah, they made that Grimm take a heavy beating and made it really pissed off" Yang said with a chuckle. "Besides, we never seen or heard of that kind of monster before and if they didnt show up, we would be gonners" Blake said backing up the three jojo's. "AGH, just report this event back to Ozpin" Weiss said walking off.

"Well then,would you like to come with us. I'm sure Ozpin would want to talk to you guys too" Ruby said to the Jojo's.

"we would be delighted" Jonathan said as all walked together. as they were walking Jonathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Weiss holding his sword.

"Listen, I know I was a bit... harsh on you before but I Hope you can forgive me" she said holding out Jonathan's weapon to him.

"Its quite alright miss Weiss, its all in the past but would you mind holding onto my sword for me. My hands are full right now" Jonathan said as he show that he was still carrying the boy with him. "may I ask, where are we going?'' he ask Weiss

"Beacon Academy"

* * *

**well there you have it folks. The jojo's and team RWBY finally meet each other. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this was like two chapters in one for me and i wanted to finish this battle already and i know that you wanted to see all of them to meet. leave your reviews if you want and stay awesome!  
**


	6. Meeting Ozpin

**Season's Greetings everyone! Ive decided to answer the only two questions i had for this story because I dont know what else to put here. so anyway onto the 2 questions.  
**

**KINGREADER: is it just me or are the joestars weaker or something?**

**Alright, If I were to really describe the jojo's and make them how they are in the manga to the fullest: you would grow a bead, your muscles will become massive, your height will rise dramatically, and your attitude will change altogether. ****And during that transformation, you will finally learn the true meaning of the word: Fabulous.** And so, for your safety and mine, i have to cut** back the awesome strength of the jojo's so this wont ever happen in real life.****I feel guilty as well for letting Araki sensei down for making them a bit weak** *if you're a fan of jojo, you'll understand what I'm saying*. plus i have to give some character development for them in this story for the RWBY fans who don't even know about them  


**Plokm21:So who will be the Fourth Jojo?**

**Honestly, the last warrior isn't any of the other jojo's from JJBA. Plus if the last one was a Jojo, the same thing would occur above and i cant let that happen or else.  
**

** So anyway, onto the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, yada yada yada, Yare Yare Daze  
**

* * *

_what the!?_

_w-w-wa-what are you?_

_what do you want from me?_

_Protect? what do you mean by protect!?_

_NO! I can't, find someone else._

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

_please just go away..._

_No...No...NOOO!_

* * *

The young man who the Jojo's saved was lying on a bed silently as the sun illuminated the room and shine at the boy's eyes. The cuts and bruises he had healed miraculously fast when jonathan used his power on him. He quickly woke breathing heavily as sweat was covering his face. As he was trying to control his breathing a sharp pain surged throughout his body. He hold himself trying to stay calm as the strange pain slowly faded away. Now fully awake the boy looked around the room to see where he was. "What the hell?" he said after inspecting the room was pure white with other beds looking the same as each other and night stands next to each of them. To his belief, the boy believe this place to be an infirmary.

The young man slowly rubbed his right cheek as he then felt something rough and tried to scratch it to see if there was just something on his face but it didn't get off. He tried to stand up from the bed but slip and hit the ground hard."Okay, ow" The boy said getting up slowly. He was about to dust himself off when he saw that he was wearing an entire new outfit that appeared to be a black suit with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie."Okay this is getting more and more bizarre every 30 second" he said to himself as he tried to loosen up the red tie. "Eh, on the upside i got free clothes that fits. And might I add this looks good, feel like a professional or something like that in that department." The boy started looking around the night stand and opening the drawers hoping to find a mirror to see whats on his cheek.

"AHA, found you, you little bugger" the boy said finding a small mirror in the drawer. He stared at the mirror and saw that there was three scar's on his right cheek lined side by side. The boy lifted up his right hand to place it on his cheek when he saw some black marking on his back hand. He set his sight on the black marking on his hand as he saw that it appeared to be a black sword with a bird's wing attached to the cross gaurd on its right side above a thick circle of the same color. the boy set the mirror on the night stand to look at his other arm and saw a white marking on his left hand. it was the same sword with a black outline but instead of a bird's wing, it was a bat's wing on its left. "Again, bizarre every 30 seconds"

"what's bizarre?" a female voice said startling the turn around too quickly as he trip and fell on his rear. As the boy looked up to see who the voice belong to, it was Blake."Uh, hello" the boy said waving to Blake. "Hi" she said going up to the boy and giving him her hand to help him up. He gladly took her hand and got up as he patted down his legs. "You were really beaten up when we found you" Blake said as the boy was rubbing his head. "I was? Uh, just hold on I got a headache from that fall" he said sitting down on the bed. Blake decided to sit by the boy but was a little close to him as he realized and started to blush a little and turn away to hide it. Blake realized his face turning red and giggled a little which caused him to blush even more and fidget away from her.

"seems like that headache went by pretty quick" Blake said with a light smile. "A-anyway,what happen with my clothes?'' the boy said trying to focus on whats happening to get a better understanding of his situation. "Your clothes were torn up when we found you, i believe the staff here change your clothes when we left you here" Blake said as she got up from the bed.

The boy was confused by what she had said. "we?''

"Yes, my team and some others saved you from some new kind of Grimm. You were really lucky that we found you before anything worse happen."

"Wait, what's a Grimm?" he said still confused.

"You really don't know what a Grimm is? Hmm, maybe your like them?'' Blake said placing her hand on her chin.

The boy was still confuse by what Blake was talking about."Wait, can you at least tell me your name please?"

"Blake" she said walking to the door and pulling out a book. "And whats yours?"

"my name..." the boy took some time to answer her question "I don't remember" he said standing up from the bed.

"you don't remember your own name" she said with a little concern in her words.

"No, I can't remember anything."

"well, I hope you remember something soon" Blake said opening the door. "But right now, I need you to come with me to meet someone."

"Oh, alright. I really don't want to stay here anymore" the boy said walking up to Blake as she led the way.

As the young man walk with Blake he was still in a state of confusion as he looked around the hall. He was a bit scared of what's occurring with him. Being in different clothes, meeting some girl wearing a black bow, and being escorted to someone that want to talk to him by said girl. He was getting nervous to meet this person so he tried to talk to Blake but saw that she was reading a book so he decided to not disturb her and look around the hall once again then looked out the window. Blake turned back to the boy after finish reading a paragraph, she saw him looking out the window and see that his hands were shaking.

"Are you nervous?" Blake said to him which made him startled and returning to reality.

"W-what?" he said to her bringing him back to reality

"Are you nervous?" She said again without hesitation

"Well, yeah I am."

"How come?"

"Well, I woke up in a strange place with new clothes, have three scar's running down my cheek. Find strange tattoos on both my hands. And now I'm being escorted to someone. That's what's making me kind of nervous"

"Please don't worry. Your with friends here" Blake said with a light smile

"Really?"

"Of course" Blake said putting her free hand on the boy's felt more calm and safe after hearing what Blake had said and returned a smile to her.

"Hey Blake."

"Yes?"

"What is this place called"

"Beacon academy"

* * *

The three jojo's were waiting outside the hall waiting for Ozpin to call them. Jonathan was standing patiently by the door while inspecting his sword for any damage to it from their last battle. Joseph was leaning on the wall in a state of boredom as he was playing with his bolas. Jotaro was sitting down with his legs out with a comic in his hands while there were two stacks by him but one had holes and blood stains in the center.

"I was surprise that you had all those comics strap to your chest Jotaro" Joseph said complimenting him and putting away his bolas. "Learned from the best" jotaro said to Joseph as he looked at him with a grin as both started to chuckle together. "would you mind if I can read one of these as we wait?" Jonathan ask Jotaro as he walk toward him leaving his spot by the door. "go ahead" Jotaro said as he passed Jonathan and Joseph some of thecomics. Jonathan was fascinated by this kind of literature as he sat down and flipping the pages of his comic while the other two did so as well. Even though they have met only a couple of hours ago, they all seem to be like best friends since childhood as they sat side by side reading comics together.

Ten minutes have passed since the jojo's sat down waiting by the door."Man what the hell's taking them so long?" Joseph said impatiently after finishing his comic. "Just calm down Joseph, I'm sure there almost done" Jonathan said. "Which reminds me, why did you call me your grandfather?" When Joseph heard Jonathan say that, he put down the comic on his lap and sigh ready to tell Jonathan. "because grandma Erina told me about you and how you knew speedwagon. She only told me your name and how you were someone who was caring and always helping others when they needed it." He paused as he sigh again. "Even at her age, she still cared about you and never re-married. It's actually is nice to meet you because only her and speedwagon was all that I have for a family. But now that I've met you two, I feel like I don't have to be in this alone."

Jonathan was moved by what Joseph said to him for he know Joseph was telling the truth by how he told him about Erina and Speedwagon. Jonathan accepted that Joseph was his descendant as his eyes started to water up a little. Jotaro was also moved as well by what Joseph said to Jonathan and letting out a smile which they didn't see.

Just then the door to ozpin office opened as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang came out. "He's waiting" Yang said to the other group holding the door for them so they can go in."Thank you very much" Jonathan thanking Yang as they stood up entering the room and closing the door behind them leaving the stack of comics on the floor.

"So Weiss, saw you walking with Jonathan earlier" Yang said to her with a smile

"what's your point Yang?" Weiss said

"You like him don't you?"

"What?! that's preposterous. I was only trying to apologize to him for getting angry at them" Wiess said with her cheeks turning red

"Aw, don't worry Weiss. I'm sure one of them might like you."

"Oh quit it Yang, it's almost time for dinner" Ruby said going into their conversation.

"Oh right. I guess we should head over there then" Yang said walking with her sister to the cafeteria leaving Weiss behind

"HEY! Wait up!" she said running toward her team.

* * *

The jojo's took their seats and saw a man with grey hair sitting behind a wooden desk with three chairs in front of it."Greetings, as you already know I am Professor Ozpin. now tell me, what are your names?" He said waiting for the three to reply to his question. They all sat down as they reply to ozpin with their names.

"Jonathan joestar"

"Joseph joestar"

"Jotaro joestar"

Both wonder why Jotaro took their last name but decided to ask him later as Ozpin started to speak again."Interesting. Both Your first and last names have a repeat of 'Jo'. I have been told from my students that you were the ones who have defeated the Grimm that attacked them, correct?"

"Yes, we were able to apprehend that demon who attack your students" Jonathan said without hesitation.

"I see. They said that it was something that they have never seen or read about. I was hoping that you would kindly describe it for me." Professor Ozpin said in a calm blank tone as he sip from his mug.

"Do you have paper and a pencil?" Jotaro asking him. Ozpin gladly nodded thinking that Jotaro would draw the creature for him and pulled out what Jotaro asked for and handed them to him. Jonathan and Joseph turn their attention to Jotaro as he picked up the paper and pencil. Jotaro let go of the pencil as Star Platinum's hand appeared from his arm and grab the pencil as it started to draw with rapid speed and putting in every small detail about the creature's two forms. The other jojo's were surprised at what they were seeing before their eyes. They were questioning themselves as to why there's another hand coming out of jotaro's but were gonna ask him afterwards and to why he took their last name.

"Here" Jotaro said giving Ozpin the drawing after Star Platinum's hand vanish from sight. Ozpin examine the drawing as he raised a brow at what he's looking at. "Very interesting. Even in my whole entire life have I never seen this kind of Grimm before" Ozpin said still looking at the picture."Now then, on to more personal questions,where are you from?" Ozpin asked the three as he put the drawing away.

"Britain" Jonathan said with pride in his voice.

"Britain you say? and where is this city?"

"You never heard of Britain!?" Joseph raised his voice considering Ozpin question as offense

"now now Joseph. I'm sure this would help us all" Ozpin said bringing up a scroll and unraveling it on the desk. The jojos saw that the scroll was the map of this world. The three went up to the desk to examine the map but discover that it was different from their own. There was no Europe, No America, and no Japan. "What the hell!?" Jotaro said.

"Is there something wrong?" ozpin said towards Jotaro.

"Is this really the map for this world?" Jonathan said with concern.

"Yes"

The jojo's paused for a moment as they continue to look at the map until Joseph spoke. "Holy crap were in another world!" he said putting his hands on his head. "So this must have happen to us" Jonathan said still looking at the map. "Yare Yare Daze" Jotaro said putting a hand on his forehead. How was this all were hoping that this was come kind of dream and were hoping to wake up soon.

Ozpin saw the stress in all of them. He decided to at least do something for them to ease their harsh stress."If what your saying is true, then I suppose that I can let you stay here until we can resolve this issue." They heard what Ozpin said and slowly became calm as they sat back down into their seats.

Jonathan thoughts brought back something that Ruby had said to them before."Professor Ozpin, one of the girls said something relating to a hunter. What did she mean by that?" he question Ozpin.

"Well i suppose i should tell you. A hunter are warriors who protect the people from the monsters of Grimm, and this school is for people who want to become them."

Jonathan took some time to think and requested Ozpin a favor. "Professor Ozpin, I ask of you to take us in and let us become hunters as well. I know that we have only slain one of them but i can assure you, we would be of great help in this world."

Ozpin took his consideration and gave it some thought."But what about you two, what would you think about this?" he said toward Joseph and Jotaro.

"Like we have anywhere else to go. I'll do it." Jotaro answer to Ozpin.

"Ah, what the hell. Lets do this!"Joseph said as he brought his arm up and made a fist.

"Very well then. Like all the other students here, you will have to attend the initiation to Beacon"

"we'll assure you Professor Ozpin, we will take on anything you throw at us." Jonathan said.

"I hope so. And before you leave. One last question: Are you brothers?"

"Yes. triplets to be exact." Joseph said lying to Ozpin as they all stand up and walk out the door with the other two behind him. As they walk out the door they bumped into the boy they have save before. "Hey! you're finally awake!" Joseph said with excitement to see him alive and well. He was astonish by Joseph's height and body. the boy saw the other two walk out behind Joseph from the door. "Uh, hello" the boy said to Joseph extending his arm for a handshake. Joseph took his gesture as he pulled him up and patted him on the back and not realizing Blake was with him."Good to see you well" Jonathan said walking to the boy and extending his arm toward him and ignoring Blake as well. The boy was kinda confused but glad that Blake wasn't lying about being with friends here in this school.

"Now who is this person Blake?"Ozpin said standing beside the door. "He's the person that the Jojo's save" Blake answer to Ozpin. "Well then, I wish to talk to you please. just a few question and that will be all" he said toward the boy. "well if its a few questions then I guess its alright" he said toward Ozpin as he walk into the room. By that time as the door closed behind Ozpin and the boy the Jojo's stomach started to growl in hunger. "Oh man, do you have any place where we can get some food Blake" Jonathan said. "Yes, and its about time for dinner as well. I'll show you where it's at" she said leading them to the cafeteria.

* * *

Ozpin was wondering as to why this boy was wearing the academy's unifrom but remember that the girls said that his original clothing was ruined and that the staff must have replace it with the uniform from the academy."My name is professor Ozpin. now tell me what happen with you" Ozpin said as he went back to his seat. The boy sat down the warm seat as he looked around the room.

"I'm sorry, but i don't remember what happen." he said with an Honest tone.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, i cant remember any of my own history"

Ozpin turn away from the boy as he brought the drawing Jotaro made for him and handed it to him. "How about this. Do you maybe know about this creature"

As he grab the drawing his eyes widen as his body started to shake. he fell to the floor as he crumbled the drawing in his hand. the boy was having a flash back of fire surrounding him and building crumbling as people scream and burn to ashes. Ozpin got off his seat and rush to the boy's side. He stop shaking as Ozpin came to his side as he regain consciousness. "what happen?!" Ozpin said with concern. "I remember..." the boy said softly.

"What do you remember?"

"My name..."

"What about your name?"

"My name... is Drayden"

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter folks!I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. And like always, leave your review before you leave. And remember, Stay awesome you guys!  
**


	7. Settling in Pt 1

**Hello hello. as you may know there are finals and it just so happens that theres finals for me this week so im sorry to say but there's not gonna be a new chapter next week because of it. dont blame me, blame the district.  
**

***notice: this chapter will contain profanity but you guys don't really care now do you?***

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my OC**

* * *

Drayden walked down the halls with some comics by his side. He was looking at the signs attached to the walls looking for one that said 'cafeteria' on it. "Dammit I'm gonna get lost if this keeps up" he said scratching the side of his head for it had been 10 minutes since he left Ozpins office. Drayden stop walking and leaned on the wall and placing the comics in his back pockets which stuck out as he thought to himself. '_Why am I here for anyway_?' Drayden thought to himself as he stared up to the remember the time spent with Ozpin as he replayed it in his mind.

* * *

_"My name... is Drayden" I said sitting on the floor. I don't know what that flash back was but i think it was from my past before all of this. Ozpin was by my side as he try to help me up from the floor. As he did the door swang wide open with a woman standing with a tablet in her hand. She had blond hair tied back in a bun and a curl hanging down her right side of her face. Her clothes appeared to be a business suit with a burned cape attached to the suit. "Professor Ozpin, the boy that team RWBY rescue has gone missing from the-" the woman paused when she saw both of us. "Why is that boy wearing the school's uniform?"  
_

_We both look to her as she walk towards Professor Ozpin. "Drayden, this is Professor Goodwitch. She is one of the staff members here in my school." Ozpin said toward me as the woman come toward us. _

_"Nice to meet you Ms. Goodwitch" I said to her but ignore my gesture._

_"Drayden, would you mind leaving the room so I can discuss some matters with her" Ozpin said to me.  
_

_"wait, so does this mean i have to stand by the door or..." I was interrupted by my own stomach growling which was emberrasing._

_"Our cafeteria is not far from here. Follow the signs on the wall and you'll be there shortly. I'll inform the staff of your arrival before you get there" Professor Ozpin suggested to me.  
_

_"Well thank you Professor Ozpin. I guess i should get out of your hair right now" I said getting up and heading toward the door._

_"one last thing before you go. Can you please find the three that you've met before and bring them with you here before 9:00?"_

_"alright, and thank you again" I said closing the door behind me leaving Ozpin and Goodwitch alone. I looked at both sides of the wall looking for a sign when i saw a stack of comics on the floor "Ooh comics!" I said picking up a few of them and walk down the hall reading one...  
_

* * *

By now his stomach started growling in hunger as Drayden put a hand on his belly. '_Alright, for now focus on finding the cafeteria and at least make some friends_.'

After a couple more minutes later he found a double door with a sign on top and inscribed 'cafeteria.' He could smell the aroma of many kinds of food on the other side of the door. "FINALLY!" Drayden said aloud since nobody was around. He stepped in and saw the giant room filled with students. Drayden stared out the window and saw the sun setting as it let the moon illuminated the sky with stars. "Oh, must be dinner time" he said with pleasure as he continue to examine the room. There were 4 long tables that were covered with student chatting about their day.

Drayden decided that was enough sight seeing as he went and picked up his food. The staff was informed about Drayden from Professor Ozpin as they let him gather his desired food onto his plate and walking away. He walked up and down the room trying to find a place to sit and chow down on the assorted meal he created for himself. '_This place isn't half bad_' Drayden thought looking around. Everything was fine until a certain leader step in.

In a split second, Drayden suddenly trip forward and landed on top of his food. Everyone saw him fall as four guys went toward and surround him. "Well look who we have here." One of them said kneeling down as Drayden tries to get was starting to dwell inside him as he clench his fist and stared up to the guy. "Hey now, what's the rush boy. It's not like you have anyone to be with" he said as the four all laugh at him. Drayden was worried for these hooligans know that he's not from here. He try to get up but got kicked in his back and made him fall to the ground and into his plate once again. "How do you like the food, wimp?" one of them said as they all laugh again.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" A voice yelled toward the bullies. They turn to see Jonathan walking toward them with rage in his eyes. "How can you call yourselves hunters when you torture an innocent person!? Even when they're your own allies!?" He said clenching his fist. Jonathan's expression frighten them. They thought that he could tear them apart with only one hand."O-oh yeah, there's four of us and only one of you" the leader said with a sweat drop on his side."I think you should check again" another voice said behind them. The leader turn around to see his group raised up by their collars by Joseph and Jotaro. He was now scared shitless as Joseph tossed the leader's group to him and making them fall. "I suggest you run" Jotaro said to them. The leader saw Jotaro's face as it was a cold serious attitude with his eyes piercing the leaders soul. they all ran away and leaving the cafeteria out of fear of the three as everyone started pointing and laughing at the bullies before going back to talk to their friends.

Jonathan went up to Drayden and extended his hand out to him. "Are you alright?" Jonathan ask him. Drayden started to wipe off the food that's on his face before answering to Jonathan. "Yeah, I'm alright." he said thanking him. "good to see you again" Joseph said as the other jojo's realized it was the boy when he revealed his face. Before he could say anything, Drayden's stomach started growling again. "Sorry, haven't eaten in a while."

"why don't you sit with us. I'm sure we have food left to spare" Joseph suggested toward Drayden."Well thank you,Ughh..." Drayden wasn't able to know their names when they first encounter each other.

"Joseph"

"thank you Joseph. My name's Drayden." He introduce himself.

"We should introduce ourselves too. My name's Jonathan."

"Name's Jotaro"

Drayden turn to Jotaro and saw his face. It was something menacing but there was something else that's calm and delighted."Nice to meet you guys"

"likewise" Jotaro reply to help Drayden up and led him toward to where they sat. Drayden's nervousness return when he saw jotaro's face. He was getting a weird vibe about Jotaro. There was a mixture of something fierce but was balanced with a gentle aura that surrounded Jotaro. It's as if there's no expression for him towards Drayden.

The four return to where the jojo's sat before and were greeted by team RWBY as they waited for them to return back. Drayden notice Blake was sitting by the other girls and saw she was reading the same book she had before."Hi Blake" he said toward her with a light smile. She heard the familiar voice and look up to see Drayden smiling toward her. Blake return his smile with her own, "hello" she reply to Drayden as he sat down by Joseph and Jonathan.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Yang teased him letting out a smile.

"Ugh, it's Drayden" he corrected Yang.

"So that's your name?" Blake ask him.

"Yeah, and whats your names?" Drayden said toward the other three.

"Yang" the blonde said with a smile.

"Weiss" the heiress said before returning to her own book

"Ruby" the silver-eyed girl said with the same smile as her sister. "good to see that those guys got what they deserve" she said referring to those bullies.

"They been doing that before?" jonathan ask the girls.

"yeah, Cardin's gonna think twice about bullying people now that you guys are here" Yang told Jonathan with a grin.

"what ever happen to your glasses?"Ruby ask toward Drayden

"Glasses?" Drayden question Ruby's with his own.

"Yeah, you were wearing them when we found you." Yang told him.

"I wore glasses?"

"He wore glasses?" Joseph intervene repeating Drayden's question.

"Oh, here I have them" Jonathan said as he removed his backpack and searching for Draydens glasses. He pulled out a napkin and unravel it to show that they were destroyed. Jonathan passed it to Drayden as he grabbed the broken frame. "It was like this when I found you" Drayden was questioning why he was wearing them when he could see clear as day.

"Wait who found me? You or jonathan?" Drayden question everyone.

Moments went by as they told Drayden what happen to him when we was sleeping as he ate what Jonathan gave to him. "So a beast was carrying me on its back when you found me?" he said toward the girls as Yang and Ruby nodded simultaneously. "m hmm"

"and you try to save me from it but almost failed in doing so which made Weiss fall unconscious?"

"M hmm"

"And if these guys never came then all of us would be goners?

"M hmm" Joseph said with the girls doing the same gesture.

"Wow, guess Weiss is the weakest one here then." Drayden joked about what happen as Ruby,Yang, and Joseph to chuckle.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" Weiss said raising her voice and slamming the table."None of this would have ever happen if you weren't such an idiot and letting yourself get capture!" Drayden was surprised by what Weiss is saying to him. He was only joking hoping to bring some light to the table and be friendly but he guess she took his joke seriously.

"You're the weakest one here! I would have left you for that beast because your such a dolt!"

"WEISS" all three said to her.

Drayden was just staring at the table as he heard all the things that Weiss said to him. he stayed like that for a couple of second before returning to reality. He turn to joseph "Hey guys, Professor Ozpin told me that we have to return to his office by 9:00." he said as he stood up. "I'm gonna take some time to get some fresh air." he walk out the cafeteria without saying bye to the girls.

"See what you did Weiss!?" Yang exclaim to her. "Why did you went all out on him!?"

"He just a stupid kid is all I'm saying" Weiss reply to her. Ruby tried to calm down her teammates as they continue to argue. Jonathan and Joseph try to stop their argument as well leaving Jotaro and Blake alone

"Is there a restroom here?" Jotaro ask to Blake.

"outside the cafeteria on your right" She answer to him as she went back to reading her book.

"Thanks" he said leaving the group and walk out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Drayden manage to step outside the school and wandered the campus. He was able to find a garden fill with flowers in bloom and trees with leaves falling. It was calm and nice for him to be alone with his thoughts as he look up at the night sky and was greeted by the stars. He didn't know why but he thought about what Weiss said to him. Remembering all the harsh things she said to him. Drayden snarled as he clench his fist. "FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted as he took out his rage at the tree with a hard kick. The kick had enough force that the tree split in half where his foot made contact as it started to fall. Drayden couldn't believe it. He was outstanded that he could do that ."oh shit" he said surprised with his eyes wide open and his hands covering his mouth. He put his hands in his pockets quickly and walk the other direction whistling like this never happen.

Drayden continue walking around the campus with his hands still in his pockets. He saw more gardens around the school but decided to not to enter any of them after what he had done to that poor tree. He manage to find a statue of two humans standing on a stone with a creature below them. Drayden went closer to the statue and stood there and look up to stared at the lifeless figures. Footsteps can slowly be heard as Drayden turn to see Jotaro walking toward him. "Why did you left?" He question Drayden.

"Just wanted some fresh air" Drayden told Jotaro staring at him.

"That's not it at all" he said going toward Drayden and standing by his side.

"How can you tell?"

"Your eyes, you said that you wanted some fresh air but you just wanted to get away from us. How come?" Jotaro question Drayden. Normally jotaro would let people be themselves but there was something different about Drayden that he wanted to figure out.

Drayden couldn't believe Jotaro was able to figure him out so easily by just looking at his eyes. He decided to just tell him why he left.

"That one girl"

"Which one?"

"The one with the pony tail"

"What about her?"

"Well... "He paused to gather his thoughts and let it all out. "She just a fucking bitch! Who the hell is she anyway. Acting all high and mighty and shit! It's like she's on her fucking period every damn second!That flat titty bitch!" Drayden said enraged letting his mind be. He didn't know what possess him to say such foul language but he really didn't care because that's what he really thought about her. Jotaro's cheek's expanded and started laughing hard at Drayden's last remark toward Weiss.

"What's so funny?"

Jotaro was still laughing as water appeared on his eyes. "Sorry,hehehe... it's just how you said it that made it funny. I can agree with you about that girl" he said wiping the tear from his eye.

Drayden's expression change after seeing Jotaro laugh and let out a smile. Draydens's first impression of him change completely when he saw Jotaro laugh uncontrollably. He didn't see him as a soulless person no more, he saw him as a regular person like everyone else. " you seem like an okay guy...Jotaro, was it?"

"Yeah" he said readjusting his hat.

"Say Jotaro, do you really think I'm weak?"

"why don't you ask that tree you destroyed"

"oh, crap you saw it!?"

"Yep,you left that thing in two"

"yeah, i guess i did."they started chuckling until Drayden remember something."Wait, did you remember what time it is?"

"Last time i check it was 8:30"

"CRAP! We have to be at Ozpin's office at 9:00!"

"There's no need to rush. we'll just say that we got lost."

"Good thinking" He said smiling as they both stated walking into the did they know that a certain Headmaster watch them from the window.

To be continue

* * *

**alright. I believe i should put the comparisons between team RWBY and the jojo's.  
**

**Ruby:Drayden**

**Weiss:Jonathan**

**Blake:Jotaro**

**Yang:Joseph**

**Yang and Joseph are wild, fun, and live life to the fullest. Yang is straight forward and she would face the enemy Head on without thinking before-hand while Joseph is cunning and always thinks ahead before anything.**

**Blake and Jotaro are the quiet ones in their groups but make up for it in their fighting skills. Blake is a calm bookworm that is sometimes concern for others while Jotaro is consider a delinquent with alot of attitude and only cares about his family and friends and only a couple of people when its at stake.  
**

**Weiss and Jonathan are strong individuals that are known for their last name. Weiss is kind of a stuck up princess that has a large ego while Jonathan is, and i quote from the wonderful Speedwagon: He's not just looks and clothes, but a real honest-to-god gentleman.  
**

**i would do the comparisons for Ruby and Drayden but I have to give time for Drayden to be who i made him to be.**

**well there's my comparisons for them. hope you have a good holiday season and stay awesome!  
**


	8. Settling in Pt 2

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**Jotaro: it's the 28**

**Nova:Better late than never. anyway I'm back guys. Did you miss me?**

**Joseph: I don't think anyone did.**

**Nova: shut the hell up. Anyway the next chapter is here!  
**

***Cricket noises***

**Nova: alright go ahead and read it. last time I'm bringing you guys here in this section.**

**Joseph:the hell do you mean this place is awesome. you even have a snack bar with a cheese fountain and chips by even have tacos!**

**Nova: well I hope you enjoy this chapter and-**

**Joseph: OH NOO!**

**Nova: YOU BROKE MY FOUNTAIN!**

**Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze. just go and read this chapter and get lost.**

* * *

"Why the hell did you have to be like that Weiss!?" Yang raised her voice.

The four girls and the remaining Jojo's were still in the cafeteria as yang and Weiss continue their argument. "He's an annoying brat!" Weiss reply. "What gives him the right to insult me like that?"

"It was only a joke" Yang said defending the missing boy.

Jonathan walk around the table to try and sort this out leaving his backpack on his seat while Joseph just sat and watch the mini cat fight. Weiss turned to Jonathan and hope that he would be on her side. "Jonathan, a man like yourself wouldn't agree to what that idiot said right?"

"Well, I actually found Drayden's humor quite funny" Jonathan reply and saw Weiss grow cold. She then turn to Ruby to see if she would be by her side in this discussion. "Ruby what about you?"

The silver eyed girl couldn't decide whether to support her teammate or her sister. Ruby then remember how Draydens expression was when Weiss told him off. "I think it was wrong what you said to Drayden, he was only trying to be funny but I guess you took it seriously."

Weiss couldn't believe it. Why was everyone considering Drayden's insult toward her a joke. She was outnumbered 5 to 1. "I'm leaving" she told her team as the heiress grabbed her book and started to head toward the door.

"We know where you live!" Yang raised her voice.

"We live together!" Weiss exclaimed across the room letting everyone hear. Joseph turned his attention to Yang when he heard what Weiss said. "You live with that girl?" He question her.

"All four of us." Ruby told Joseph answering for her sister.

"Does the head master allow this?" Jonathan ask Ruby when he heard what she said.

"Indeed. All members of a team have to sleep in the same room." Blake answer looking up away from her book. Jonathan raised his hand and placed it under his chin as he rubbed it. "Interesting. Joseph, didn't Drayden said to return to Professor Ozpin's office before 9:00?"

"Yeah" Joseph sigh as he was hoping that the argument Weiss and Yang had lasted longer. It was actually getting boring for him having to wait alot when they arrived , he wouldn't mind having another round against that creature from before. "What time is it anyway?"

"7:23" Yang told them as she pointed at the clock hanging behind Joseph.

"well then, since we got nothing better to do, why don't we explore this place. Right Jonathan?"

"i wouldn't mind looking around the campus a little." Jonathan said removing his hand from his chin." Would you mind escorting us around the campus?" he told Ruby.

"Alright! we'll give you the team RWBY Grand Tour!" Ruby said with excitement as she bolted toward the door and waited for everyone to come.

"She's...energetic" Joseph said seeing how fast she went toward the door.

"You should see Nora" Yang said walking toward her sister as Blake soon follow afterward.

"Nora? agh whatever. Lets go Jonathan" Joseph told his undercover grandfather as he got up and headed toward the three girls.

Jonathan put back on his backpack and follow Joseph. "_I hope Drayden's alright"_ Jonathan thought concern about the boy.

* * *

Weiss stroll down the halls with her arms crossed thinking about what happen at the cafeteria. Without Yang yelling at her she could think more clearly about what they said. _'why do they think that it was a joke?' _she wonder. Maybe she doesn't have a sense of humor like Joseph or Yang. throughout her life she was living like an heiress. She was capable of getting anything she wanted because her family own the schnee dust company but Weiss actually felt alone throughout her life. she wanted to prove that she could be known throughout the world as herself than as someone from the Schnee family.

_'maybe I should say sorry' _she thought feeling guilty about scolding Drayden. she accepted the fact that she was mean to him and wanted to apologize. moments past as she continue to walk around the campus when she saw Drayden standing in front of the statue. Weiss was ready to confront him and apologize but then Jotaro appeared. She decided to hide behind a bush nearby and ease drop on their conversation.

She couldn't believe what Drayden was saying as Jotaro laugh uncontrollably. Her guilt became a grudge for Drayden as she saw them both walk away._ 'The nerve of him!' _ she screamed in her mind. Weiss stomp away and was thinking of a way to punish him for saying the harsh things about her as she headed toward her dorm.

* * *

"And with that we end our tour with the entrance to Ozpin's office" Ruby told her group in a cheerful tone as they stop in front of Ozpin's door. "We hope you enjoy our tour of the school and we hope you enjoy your stay here at beacon, well, if you pass the initiation."

"Well thank you for showing us around the academy Ruby." jonathan thanking her for taking their time to show them around the school.

"If you need anything just ask us." Yang smile toward Jonathan before they heard footsteps becoming louder. the group turn to see Drayden and Jotaro walking toward them.

"How are you feeling Drayden?" Jonathan ask him concern for the boy.

"I'm quite alright actually." Drayden reply normally. The group was glad that he was back to himself when he arrived. the girls were still angry about how Weiss treated him from before and have a serious group meeting about it when she comes back.

"Well i guess it's time to go in." Drayden announced as he headed toward the door. "Are you gonna stay and wait here for us?"

"Sorry but we have to return to our dorm. We have to have a little chat with someone." Yang said to the jojo's and Drayden as she was referring to the heiress.

"Well goodnight then" Drayden said toward the girls before Ruby went up to him and suddenly gave him a hug. The boy just stood there with his face as red as Ruby's cloak for everyone to see. Everyone except Jonathan and Jotaro started chuckling at the sight of Drayden's face in reaction to Ruby's hug. He was about to return the hug but she pulled away and saw his face.

"w- well goodnight then." Ruby said before turning around and walking away leaving him in the state he's in.

"Later Sleepy-Head" Yang said before chasing after her sister.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Blake finally spoke before leaving the group and follow Yang.

Drayden just stood there with his face still red motionless. Jonathan went up to the boy and snap his finger in front of him and saying his name. "O- oh I'm sorry. i don't know what got over me."

"It's quite alright. We should probably go in now."

"right!" Drayden said with his face still red as he open the he open the door they saw Ozpin standing up facing the window. He slowly turn around to see the four men entering the room. "Good, you're here on time." The Headmaster saw Drayden's face and was curious as to what happen. "Drayden, how come your face is red?"

Drayden really didn't notice the blood that rushed to his head was still there. "He got embarrassed" Joseph butted in which caused jotaro to elbow him hard at his arm and caused Joseph to grunt and rub his bruised arm.

"Do you want to know why I ask you four to return back here?" Ozpin question the four men before taking a sip from his coffee.

"What is it?" Jotaro spoke for the group.

"It's about your initiation. Before I go on about it, I want to tell you why I'm letting you in my school." Ozpin told them before sitting back in his chair. "Throughout my life I have made many decision, some of which I shouldn't have. I have learn from those mistakes as I grew. I took this position as Headmaster so the students here wont make the foolish mistakes I made when I was young. When I heard that you saved team RWBY, I wanted to repay you by letting you come to my school." He finish as Ozpin looked to Drayden. "Now onto you."

Drayden knew that Ozpin was referring to him as the headmaster stared at him. His face slowly return to normal as he spoke. "what about me?"

"You seem to not know much about your past and it would be wrong to let you leave the campus with no home to go to. I have discuss this with Ms. Goodwitch and we've decided to let you in to the school as well." Drayden heard what Ozpin said and a small smile appeared on his face. "now on to a simple question: Do you know how to fight?"

with that said Drayden started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Well I really don't know,why would you ask?"

"I'm not surprised at what you said" Ozpin said not answering the boy's question yet as he stared at the Jojo's. "Everyone, your initiation will start on monday. I ask of you to train Drayden for that day. You will have two days to help him become better and this will be a part of your entrance to Beacon." The headmaster requested the Jojo's and answering Draydens question at the same time.

"We understand, May I ask what will our initiation be?" Jonathan ask.

"I guess I should tell you ahead of time. All of you will face off against four students where you first met team RWBY. It will be a one-on-one battle. if you succeed then you will be accepted to beacon."

"Can I ask you something Professor Ozpin?" Drayden ask him.

"Yes?"

"Where can we sleep?" Drayden's question made the jojo's realize something. "Yeah where are we gonna sleep?"

"You will sleep in the ballroom. There's already four sleeping bags set up for you. And on that note, You're excused"

On that note, the four headed toward the door and left. Before the door close Drayden pop back in."Professor Ozpin"

"Yes?"

"thank you for everything."

Ozpin was surprised at what Drayden said to him and gave out a smile toward the boy. "You're welcome"

As he closed the door Drayden ask the Jojo's "anyone knows where the ballroom is?"

"Don't worry, we already know where it is" Jonathan said as he lead the group to their destination. Little did they know a cold princess overheard where they're going.

* * *

Weiss walk down the halls as she stop in front of her team's room. she open the door and saw her team in their pajamas. They turn their attention to the heiress and their expressions turn dark. "And where were you?" Yang said putting her hand on her hips. "Look, before you say anything let me say this. I went to Drayden and I said that I was sorry for what happen earlier." Weiss said to her teammates. The three became calm when she said that.

"that explains how he was back at Ozpins office." Blake said

"I guess" Ruby followed after.

Yang on the other hand wasn't too sure if she was right and decided to ask the boy in the morning. "well then, I'm going to bed. Night girls"

Weiss was surprised that her little lie work toward them. she went and change into her pajamas and lay on her bed waiting. moments went by after everyone except Weiss slept. she slowly got up and headed toward the door. The heiress went toward the ballroom where Drayden and the Jojo's were sleeping. It was time for payback for all of them as she started laughing maniacally in her mind making her plan into motion.

* * *

**Well that the end of this chapter.  
**

**Joseph: why the hell you gotta make Jotaro hit me?**

**Nova: because you broke my fountain. you know how long it took me to get that.  
**

**Jotaro: and you're more annoying when your young.**

**Joseph: seriously!? bah I'm out of here.**

**Jotaro: well see ya**

**Nova:later jotaro. now then, Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Stay awesome and have a happy new year.**


	9. settling in Pt 3

**Nova: Ugh, thanks for helping me get this new fountain in Jonathan.**

**Jonathan: what exactly happen to the last one?**

**Nova: Joseph.**

**Jonathan: ah, This place is quite gorgeous.  
**

**Nova: thank you. so anyway, Happy Be-late new years. **

**Jonathan: you really should get a planner.**

**Nova: yeah i think i should. well how about staying here for a while Jonathan.**

**Jonathan: I suppose. wouldn't mind being in this place.**

**Nova: alright then guys, Get on reading. R&R**

* * *

It was morning for our heroes as they slept silently in the ballroom. That silence soon faded as Jotaro slowly open his eyes. He sat up and looked around the ballroom and remembering that he's in a new world. Jotaro took this time to wonder how he and his relatives came to this world. '_Is it possible for someone to have that kind of power' _Jotaro thought as he reached out for his hat and put it on.

Soon later Jonathan woke up and scratch his head with his eyes closed as he yawn. The gentleman remember what happen yesterday as he open his eyes and looked at Jotaro. "Good morning Jotaro" Jonathan greeted his great great grandson before he realized there was black markings on his face. "what's on your face?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" Jotaro reply. They both look at each others face and saw that someone draw on them with a marker. The drawings that jonathan had a circle that look like a monocle around his eyes and a goatee under his lip. The drawing on Jotaro's face were a mustache that zig-zag until the end and side burns.

"how did this get on our faces?" Jonathan ask before they heard someone grunt. They both turn to see Joseph get up and yawn as he covered his mouth with his hand and stretch his other arm straight up. "Morning guys."

The other Jojo's saw that Joseph also gotten his face drawn upon too. Joseph's drawings had a finish game of tic-tact-toe on his left cheek and a uni-brow. He started laughing when he Glance at the other two and pointing at them as he covered his stomach with his other arm. "Oh man, look how stupid you look." Joseph grin appreciating the prank on his relatives.

"Same goes for you." Jotaro said with a little bit of seriousness under his tongue. "What the hell do you mean?"

"you got marked too" Jonathan said as he got up from his sleeping bag.

"What!?" Joseph exclaim which made Drayden wake up.

"ah, five more minutes." The boy said waving his limp hand.

"Drayden!Did you did this?!" Joseph said thinking that he was the culprit.

"Did what?" The boy got up and turn around to see his friends when he saw their faces and started to chuckle. "The hell happen to you guys?"

The jojo's were all surprised. they all thought he was to blame for this but instead, he was another victim to this ordeal. His face had all the drawings that the Jojo's had all combine including the word 'IDIOT' on his forehead. Their drawing were nothing compared to Drayden's.

"Who could have done this?" jonathan ask before someone stomach started to growl.

"hehe, you think we can get something to eat already?" Drayden said forgetting about the marking on their faces.

"Might as well, lets hope this can get off." Joseph said before making a fist and punching his palm. "I swear, when I find out who did this, they're in a world of hurt." Jotaro nodded agreeing with his plan as they all headed to the restroom to clean themselves from the cruel drawings.

"HA! Look how fucked up mine is." Drayden laugh at the sight of his face when he looked at the mirror in the restroom.

"OH NOOO! My sexy face!" Joseph yelled at his reflection.

"Fucking hell." Jotaro sigh as he took off his cap and started turn on the water.

After washing up, the four went straight to the cafeteria for breakfast. When they arrived they only saw a few students siting down. Drayden searched the room hoping to find the four girls from yesterday but weren't there. "What time is it?"

"6:17 AM" Jotaro reply as he stared at the clock hanging from the wall.

"_Guess they're sleeping" _Drayden thought scratching his head. "C'mon lets eat!"

They all grabbed their desired food and went to an available table. Drayden took a bite from his bacon before asking his friends something. "Hey, what are you gonna teach me today?"

The jojo's really didn't know what they were gonna teach the boy. "Ah, don't worry Drayden. We'll tell you about it when we get there" Joseph told him as he patted him on the back.

"You have no idea don't you?"

"What!? of course we know what we'll teach."

Drayden just stared at Joseph as if he know he's lying.

"Please, don't worry Drayden. I'll tell you about it when we get to the training grounds" Jonathan stepped in helping his grandson.

The boy turn to Jonathan after hearing what he said. "Alright guess I'll wait then."

The four took their time eating and headed toward the training grounds when they were they were at the entrance they were greeted by Prof. Ozpin as he waited in front of the door. "Good morning everyone."

"Morning!" Drayden said cheerfully.

Ozpin turn his attention to the Jojo's as he took a sip from his coffee. "Are you ready to teach him?"

"Yes we are Professor." Jonathan said nodding.

"Well then," Ozping turn around and open the door. "Go on in."

The group marched inside as Ozpin placed his hand on Drayden's shoulder. "Good luck"

"I'll need it" with that said Ozpin shut the door behind drayden as the group searched around the room. The ground was covered in sand with Dummy's strapped onto poles. there were a couple of benches as well as some empty boxes. a weapon rack was across the room filled with wooden replicas of all sorts of weapons.

"Drayden, come with me" jonathan called to the boy as he walk toward the dummy. "please stand in front of it." he ask pointing in front of the dummy. The other two went and sat on a bench as the boy went to where Jonathan told him to be.

"Johnathan, what do you want me to?" Drayden ask as he began to become nervous.

Jonathan didn't reply to drayden as he made a fist and his arm started to glow and struck him with it at his stomach. As Jonathan hit Drayden with his fist, the dummy suddenly explode behind him. Joseph and Jotaro were shocked to see the dummy explode as they jump from the bench and rush to Drayden. "Are you alright!?" Joseph exclaim as he stand by drayden.

"what do you mean?" the boy said confused as to what happen. Jonathan pulled back his arm from Draydens stomach with his arm still glowing as he raised it up for the others to see.

The three were amused by the power Jonathan has going through his arm. Joseph was amazed by how powerful his grandfather was with this power. Jotaro was surprised at the strength Jonathan had with just one arm. Drayden was amazed as well to see just who Jonathan really is: a bad-ass gentleman.

"Drayden." Jonathan said trying to get the boys attention. "This power is called the Ripple. And I'm gonna teach it to you."

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Nova:alright I know this was short but some things happen and I wanted to get this out already.  
**

**Jonathan:Did I really had to punch him?**

**Nova:sorry about that. I Know that isn't you but how else am I gonna introduce the ripple.**

**Jonathan: you could have just let me punch the dummy without hitting him.**

**Nova: whelp too late now. Nice having you here.  
**

**Jonathan:Good day then.**

**Nova: now then if you have any questions just PM me about it and ill answer it. And have a good year everyone**


End file.
